


Odds

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new game has gotten popular amongst the Warblers, and Sebastian takes advantage of it. Kurtbastian, with a ketchup packet full of Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

Odds is a game that is getting severely out of hand.

“What are the odds that you’ll kiss me. Right now.” Sebastian’s face twisted into a smirk, his eyes darkening and watching my face carefully for a response, wanting to see me affected. I kept my expression even, chin tilted up. I could see Blaine out of the corner of my eye, obviously flustered, his brows knit together into a glare aimed at Sebastian. 

The rules are simple enough. Someone asks you ‘What are the odds that you will’… fill in the blank. Then, you say a number. Generally, if it’s something unpleasant, a person will say ’10’ or ’10 to 1’, or even higher. I have gone as high as 50, because while the idea of leaving a burning bag of dog feces on Rachel Berry’s porch sounds enjoyable, actually doing it would mean, a, I’d have to find a dog, and b, I’d have to interact with it’s feces. So _that_ was a 50 to 1 chance. 

“Five.” I answer cooly with a light shrug. There’s a resounding gasp among the Warblers surrounding us. I feel Blaine pinch my side and glance over to see the shocked look on his face. This was a risky answer, and I knew it. There was a five to one chance I was about to kiss Sebastian Smythe’s smarmy face, but this was Sebastian and I sure as hell was not about to back down to him by choosing a higher number. This was more than just a regular odds challenge. 

After you choose your number, you and the challenger countdown and then choose a number between one and whatever your ‘odds’ number was. In the case of the Rachel Berry burning feces incident, I chose 43 and my challenger chose 32. If you choose different numbers, the challenge dies. Rachel Berry did not get a burning bag of dog feces on her porch that week.

Sebastian and I held each other’s gaze, my arms crossed over my chest, his hanging by his sides, hands in his pockets. The Warblers held their breath, I could feel Blaine’s glare moving from Sebastian and to me. I ignored it for the moment, we would talk about this later, I would explain that this is nothing but a dumb game and that I have no desire to kiss Sebastian Smythe. Ever. Sebastian and I finally began counting, in unison, “1… 2… 3…” A collective intake of breath right before the final number… “5”. 

If you both choose the same number, however, you have to do the challenge. 

I stared, shocked, and watched as that smirk on Sebastian’s lips grew. Blaine’s glare was burning through me now, or maybe that was my own blush because I could feel my face burning, ears hot, head swimming. Sebastian took a step closer as he softly said, “You know the rules, Hummel…” 

And of course, the wording of the challenge is important. Especially in instances such as kissing or something to the like. Sebastian said ‘you’ll kiss me’, which is what severely screwed me over in this moment. Not only could I _not_ just stand there and take an uncomfortable moment of our mouths touching, but I had to initiate the contact and participate. 

“You don’t have to, Kurt.” Blaine murmured, and I could hear the plead in his voice. _Don’t do this, don’t kiss him_. I had the same pleading voice in the back of my head, but Sebastian’s smirk only grew. 

“Oh, of course you don’t _have_ to, Kurt…” Sebastian drawled. “I guess I can understand, you can’t handle a little game, I didn’t expect you to.” 

This is what spurred me into motion. I let out a quiet apology before taking the final step closer to Sebastian, stretching up that extra half an inch that Sebastian has on me and pressing our lips together in a hard kiss. At first, that was going to be it, a hard peck and my challenge was over, but Sebastian reacted faster than I anticipated. He cupped the back of my neck with one hand, the other coming to rest on my waist and returned the kiss with more fervor than I imagined he could. Sebastian’s lips were surprisingly soft, his kisses shockingly… not… half bad… 

At the shock of this realization, I jerked back. There were whoops from the Warblers that only made my face turn three shades darker as I quickly turned away from Sebastian, crossing my arms over my chest again and looking to Blaine. Blaine was not happy, his face was set into a deep frown and he stood with his hands on his hips. I knew he wouldn’t be happy, and it didn’t surprise me to see him turn on his heel and leave the room. 

“Blaine!” I called, wishing that I knew what to say to fix this. My only excuse grew weaker and weaker the more I thought about it. I shot a glare over my shoulder, directly at the snarky look that had adorned Sebastian’s face, then followed Blaine’s path out of the room. 

Odds is a game that has gotten _severely_ out of hand. 

 

 


End file.
